Vehicles can be equipped to operate in both autonomous and occupant piloted mode. Vehicles can be equipped with computing devices, networks, sensors and controllers to pilot the vehicle and to assist an occupant in piloting the vehicle. A computing device can monitor the operation of the computing devices, networks, sensors and controllers to determine electrical and logical health of the computing devices, networks, sensors and controllers.